Azul y bronce
by Earwen Neruda
Summary: Ravenclaw, inteligencia y erudición, azul y bronce. ¿De qué sirve todo esto cuando estás solo? Mandy Brocklehurst está a punto de descubrirlo. Porque hay vida más allá de Slytherin y Gryffindor.


**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Únicamente son míos mi mente, la incombustible llama de la imaginación y, quizá, mi cordura. Lo poco que tengo, os lo ofrezco. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

&&&

**Azul y bronce**

&&&

La lluvia salpicaba los cristales con fuerza. Fuera, las nubes se habían teñido de color gris oscuro y los árboles se tambaleaban sobre si mismos con tanta fuerza que llegó a creer que caerían, sin embargo se limitaron a dejar escapar una tromba de hojas marrones y amarillas que enseguida pasaron a formar parte del suelo.

Se sonrió mentalmente cuando vio correr a dos o tres alumnos de primer curso tapándose como podían con sus diminutos brazos buscando donde resguardarse del chaparrón. La tormenta había llegado sin avisar, pero ella había sabido que llovería desde que había visto el sol brillando débilmente entre las nubes difusas aquella mañana; siempre había tenido un sexto sentido para la adivinación, y aunque no soportaba a Trelawney y sus presagios de dolor y muerte intentaba prestar atención desde el fondo del aula cuando la ocasión lo requería.

Escuchó unos débiles golpes en la puerta, pero no hizo falta que diera permiso para entrar a la chica de pelo rubio y ojos verdes que acababa de traspasar el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Por qué no bajas a la sala común, Mandy? – Marietta Edgecombe, ante todo una Ravenclaw y orgullosa de ello, la taladró con la mirada, pero ella no se dio por aludida.

Se limitó a pasar los dedos por la cascada de pelo negro y liso con deliberada lentitud hasta que su amiga resopló y se cruzó de brazos a su lado, indignada por la falta de atención.

- ¿Para que bebamos zumo de calabaza todos juntos y cantemos canciones alrededor del fuego? Creo que paso.

Lejos de enfadarse por el comentario poco cortés de la morena, Marietta se dejó caer en la cama con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara y abrió la mano derecha que había mantenido recogida en un puño hasta entonces. Mandy reparó en lo que parecía un carísimo broche de plata con forma de serpiente halada. Desvió la mirada luchando contra si misma para no decir lo que pensaba sobre ese asunto, pero no pudo evitar hacer lo que ella calificó como una inocente pregunta.

- Te lo ha regalado él. – o una inocente afirmación.

La rubia sonrió más pronunciadamente hasta que la comisura de sus labios estuvo tan estirada que pensó que se rasgaría. Si estar enamorada significaba poner esa cara de idiota, pensó, prefería pasar la eternidad sola.

- ¿No es una monada? se ha acordado de nuestro aniversario.

- No creo que monada sea precisamente la palabra para Nott. Capullo, egocéntrico… elitista, puede ser. – Marietta la asesinó con la mirada, pero recuperó rápidamente el buen humor cuando se enganchó el broche en la solapa de su túnica nueva, justo al lado del águila bordada en hilo plateado. Mentiría si dijera que no se alegraba por ella, pero aquello sólo aumentaba sus ganas de lanzarle una imperdonable a aquel imbécil de Theodore.

- Marietta.

- ¿Sí? – se giró hacia ella con los ojos azules brillando de emoción, en el umbral entre la simple ilusión y el llanto.

"_Te está utilizando". _

- Nada. – dejó el cepillo sobre la mesa de noche, se puso una camiseta cualquiera del armario _–una de esas que tanta gracia le hacían a Justin, la que tenía escritas las palabras "Si, mentira es mi segundo nombre"- _y la cogió con más fuerza de la necesaria del antebrazo, guiándola hasta la puerta. – Bajemos.

No tardó mucho en arrepentirse de su decisión. No sólo todo Ravenclaw estaba abajo, sino también medio Hufflepuff liderado por Zacharias Smith, que estaba sentado frente a Cedric en lo que al parecer era una reñida partida de ajedrez mágico. No prestó demasiada atención a las recién llegadas, supuso que porque él estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser el centro de todas las miradas. Movió ficha frente a Diggory y perdió un alfil. Mandy sonrió imperceptiblemente.

Los magos y brujas ocupaban todos los sillones, el sofá azul marino que estaba junto a la ventana y también parte del suelo, donde algunos se habían sentado con las piernas cruzadas para jugar a las cartas. A Mandy aquello le recordaba demasiado a una acampada muggle y se preguntó si tal vez no había sido transportada a un mundo paralelo, lejos de Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué hacen todos estos hufflepuffs aquí? – preguntó con no demasiados buenos modales, provocando como era habitual que unas veinte caras se giraran hacia ella con el ceño fruncido. No le importó.

Aunque se había dirigido a Michael (actual prefecto de Ravenclaw, remilgado y estirado) fue Smith quien levantó la cabeza hasta hacer chocar sus ojos y entreabrió los labios en un gesto que le pareció bastante estudiado antes de contestarle.

- Llueve, no teníamos nada mejor que hacer. – se encogió de hombros y entrecerró los ojos cuando Cedric le comió a uno de los caballos con una risita.

A su lado, sentado prolijamente sobre un montoncillo de cojines, Michael Corner refunfuñaba por lo bajo algo que entendió como _"si Flitwick se entera…"_, pero como era costumbre nadie le prestó atención. Las dos chicas divisaron a Justin sentado en el resquicio de la ventana que se había encargado de abrir minutos antes, el viento revolviéndole el pelo rizado y golpeándole suavemente la cara. Se hizo a un lado y sonrió abiertamente al verlas llegar.

- ¿Cómo están hoy mis dos ravenclaws preferidas?

Marietta dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y se abrazó al castaño con tanta fuerza que creyó que le partiría en dos. Mandy rodó los ojos, sentándose a su lado y fijando la vista en el campo de quidditch. Se apartó un mechón azabache de la cara, debió haber imaginado que el equipo de Gryffindor no se dejaría vencer por un chaparrón cualquiera. Abajo, en la hierba, Harry Potter gritaba a pleno pulmón instrucciones a los nuevos fichajes con la escoba en la mano, haciendo señas frenéticas con la otra.

Distinguió, por un momento, lo que pareció ser un destello anaranjado, pero la voz suave de Justin la devolvió a la realidad casi de inmediato haciendo que se olvidara por completo del entrenamiento de los leones. O casi.

- ¿Alguna novedad en el Profeta esta mañana?

Apoyó su espalda en la pared de piedra.

- Sólo crucigramas. – al percatarse de que la mirada transparente del tejón seguía fija en ella, añadió- Y un nuevo amor para los de signo libra.

El castaño rió, divertido.

- Siempre he pensado que eso no son más que supercherías muggles. – dijo, y Mandy asintió sintiéndose de buen humor por primera vez desde que había salido de su cuarto.

Unos metros más allá una chica de pelo rojizo y grandes ojos cobalto dio un respingo en su sitio, emocionada.

- ¡Yo soy libra!

Marietta y Justin intentaron contener las carcajadas que pugnaban por salir. No pudiendo aguantar más, la morena salió de la sala común abriéndose paso a empujones.

&&&

Tarareaba una canción mientras movía los pies rítmicamente, encorvada sobre si misma, en la mesa.

- Parece que tu humor es tan cambiante como el tiempo.

Mandy se limitó a servirse más pastel de chocolate en el plato ignorando completamente a Zacharias, tras ella. A parte de ellos dos no había nadie más en el Gran Comedor, ni siquiera los profesores o algún elfo doméstico, aunque era de esperar, nadie aparecía por ahí una hora antes de la comida y menos cuando el sol se había decidido a dejarse ver. Todos estaban disfrutando del buen tiempo en los terrenos.

Cuando se dejó caer en el banco de la mesa de Ravenclaw y tomó asiento frente a ella decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

- ¿Me estás siguiendo, Smith? –preguntó con cadencia. Cualquier otro hubiera reparado en el tono de advertencia de su voz, pero Zacharias no era de los que se daban por vencidos fácilmente.

- Yo prefiero llamarlo acompañar. – añadió él con tono juguetón.

Mandy le envió lo que a todas luces debería de haber sido la mirada más helada que tenía, pero él no se dio por vencido y se acercó aún más a ella reclinándose sobre el mantel azul que cubría la superficie de madera.

Sintió su aliento chocar contra su cara, ligeramente dulce, y se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

- Te las debes llevar de calle con esa sonrisa de casanova. – replicó irónicamente, llevándose un pedazo de tarta a la boca. La expresión en la cara de él no cambió a pesar del tono gélido de su voz.

- ¿Y qué me dices de mi porte y enorme carisma?

- Enorme ego, más bien. – rió muy a su pesar ella dejando el plato a un lado. Le gustaba comer sola porque no soportaba el parloteo incesante de Chang ni las risotadas de los chicos en la mesa, así que solía ir ahí una hora antes, cuando la comida humeante yacía ya sobre el mantel. Aunque a decir verdad la conversación con Smith no se le estaba haciendo del todo insoportable.

- Para enorme mi…

- Cuidado con lo que dices, chico tejón.

- Varita, iba a decir varita. – Mandy lo miró durante unos segundos sin relajar el ceño, era como leer un libro abierto. Podía ver claramente sus intenciones reflejadas en su cara, y no le gustaban en absoluto. Terminó el último trozo de pastel y se llevó la servilleta a los labios, limpiándose con delicadeza exquisita. – ¡Qué mente tan sucia, Brocklehurst! – fingió escandalizarse él.

La morena se levantó de la mesa y clavó sus ojos en el cielo del comedor, que estaba despejado de momento. Esa noche, en la cena, llovería. Seguro.

- No me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido. – musitó, alejándose.

Pero no pasó del marco de la puerta. Sabía que Smith no había dicho aún su última palabra.

- ¿Mandy? – asintió. – Bien, Mandy. Me gustaría que vinieras al partido de mañana. Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw, será emocionante.

- Odio el quidditch.

- Lo sé. – sin darse cuenta de cómo, él había llegado a su altura. Mantenía las distancias, pero el olor de su colonia le era vagamente familiar y estaba empezando a marearla. – Pero una buena águila tiene que animar a su equipo pase lo que pase. Y si no siempre puedes animarme a mí.

Estuvo tentada de decirle que ella no era una águila, pues no se sentía como tal, pero todo lo que hizo fue asentir levemente y perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger pasaron por su lado con celeridad, seguramente con algo emocionante que hacer, una de sus famosas aventuras.

Tal vez, pensó mientras veía la coronilla rojiza alejarse, hubiera sido mejor caer en Gryffindor. No tuvo demasiado tiempo para lamentarse por la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador antes de reconocer la sonora carcajada que tronaba en el pasillo acompañada de otra suave, lenta, casi como un siseo.

Cuando vio aparecer a Marietta cogida de la mano de Theodore Nott no pudo evitar tensarse; él nunca le había dado buena espina y no tenía nada que ver con que fuera un Slytherin ni, por increíble que pareciera, con que fuera amigo de Malfoy. Era simplemente… había algo en su mirada que no le gustaba. Algo oscuro.

- ¡Mandy! – a la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos y apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Nott, que gruñó quedamente frunciendo las pobladas cejas en un gesto hosco.

- Hola a ti también, hombre de cromañón. – normalmente se hubiera molestado en imprimir un poco de cortesía en su voz, pero aquella no era la ocasión. Le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, negro contra negro, hasta que Marietta intervino.

- Voy a llevarle a la enfermería para que le curen esa herida de la mejilla, tiene bastante mala pinta. – se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, una fina línea rojiza y supurante atravesaba la mejilla izquierda del Slytherin, desde el mentón hasta el comienzo del ojo. – Y a ti te veré en la habitación esta noche, – Mandy no terminó de encontrarle sentido a la amenaza, al menos no hasta que reparó en la dirección en la que estaba mirando su amiga – tienes muchas cosas que contarme.

Estaba mirando en dirección a Smith, por el amor de dios. ¿Algo que contarle? _"Sí, el mayor exponente sexual de Hufflepuff me acosa"_. Ahora no le dejaría pegar ojo en toda la noche.

- Como si no tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer. – masculló antes de subir el primer peldaño de las escaleras que llevaban a la torre.

&&&

Aquella mañana se había levantado de mejor humor, quizá porque el tiempo había mejorado notablemente y el sol volvía a brillar en lo más alto del cielo. Había desayunado en la habitación con Marietta hablando sobre nada en particular, se había vestido y había soportado Historia de la Magia sin demasiados percances.

Todo perfectamente normal. Muy bien, y si aquel era un día como cualquier otro ¿por qué estaba ella ahí de pie entre cientos de alumnos que chillaban incoherencias con la cara pintada?

Se bajó las mangas de la camiseta que se había arremangado hacía apenas diez minutos hasta el codo; puede que el sol reinara en lo alto del cielo, pero el frío propio del otoño estaba más presente que nunca. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando una bufanda azul y bronce rozó su coronilla, intentó girarse para ver quién había sido, pero el espacio entre su cuerpo y el de los demás ravenclaws era tan reducido que apenas podía mover los brazos. Era como estar enterrada viva en un mar de gente, y para colmo le pitaban los oídos.

Cuando vio la sonrisa satisfecha en la cara de Smith al percatarse de su presencia alzó el dedo corazón en el aire atravesándole con la mirada, gesto que pareció no sólo no intimidar al hufflepuff, sino divertirlo aún más. Le guiñó un ojo desde el aire y esquivó una bludger que volaba a toda velocidad que a punto estuvo de darle en el estómago.

Mandy chascó la lengua y se puso de pie dispuesta a largarse de allí lo antes posible, sabía que no debía haberse dejado convencer por Justin, que por cierto, en aquel mismo momento hacía hondear la bufanda azul a su lado.

- ¿Tú no eras hufflepuff? – se hizo oír ella alzando la voz por encima del tumulto burbujeante que representaba la grada. El del pelo rizado profirió un _"oh" _prolongado cuando Cedric realizó una pirueta digna de admiración en el aire.

- Lo soy, pero mi corazón siempre estará en Ravenclaw. – Mandy rió quedamente cuando los ojos de Justin se clavaron en la figura de Cho, que en esos momentos peleaba con el joven Diggory por la pequeña pelota halada que lanzaba destellos dorados, cegándola momentáneamente. Se preguntó cómo sería tener la snitch aleteando entre los dedos.

- Tu corazón está en cualquier parte donde haya una falda, Justin.

Éste se encogió de hombros y la miró fijamente unos segundos, como meditando lo que le acababa de decir. Finalmente sonrió ampliamente con un suave _"qué le voy a hacer"_.

Justin y Mandy se habían conocido hacía exactamente dos años, en clase de transformaciones. Por aquel entonces él estaba perdidamente enamorado (como solía decir) de Marietta, amiga de la morena desde primer curso, así que podría decirse que se acercó a ella para que interviniera entre ellos dos cual celestina. De más está decir que aquello no terminó de dar los resultados previstos; Marietta estaba enamorada ya por aquel entonces de Nott, que se pasaba el día detrás de toda Slytherin con pechos generosos y buenas caderas que se cruzara en su camino, o sea, de Pansy Parkinson.

El segundo curso terminó rápido, y con él la obsesión de Justin por Marietta. En tercer curso fue sustituida por Hannah Abbot, meses después sería el turno de Ginny Weasley y, finalmente, sería reemplazada por Cho Chang. Pero sí había algo que no cambiaba a pesar del tiempo, y era la compañía de Justin día tras día en la mesa de Ravenclaw, sentado junto a ella, frente a Marietta.

No importaba de quién estuviera enamorado esa semana porque Mandy estaba segura de que aparecería por la puerta del Gran Comedor y caminaría hasta ellas con la corbata deliberadamente descolocada y ese brillo de niño bueno bailando en sus ojos, y probablemente jamás llegaría a admitirlo, pero siempre lo había considerado uno de sus mejores amigos y no creía que eso fuera a cambiar nunca.

- ¿Has visto ese quiebro? – le preguntó una chica de su casa cuando Cho tuvo que esquivar a un componente del equipo de Hufflepuff para no colisionar con él en su carrera contra Cedric por alcanzar la snitch. – Qué pasada.

Su cara le sonaba, iba a segundo si no recordaba mal.

- Oh, por favor. – replicó llevando los ojos al cielo, y abriéndose paso como pudo llegó hasta las escaleras sintiéndose como una anchoa atrapada en una lata excesivamente minúscula.

Cuando puso el pie sobre la hierba de los terrenos una ráfaga de aire helado impactó contra su tez pálida obligándola a encogerse sobre si misma para seguir caminando. A pesar de llevar la túnica en la mano se negaba en rotundo a ponérsela, ante todo ella _no_ era una Ravenclaw, ¿qué tenía de especial una casa en la que todo el mundo se jactaba de ser inteligente? no había dedicación como en Hufflepuff ni determinación en las adversidades como en Slytherin. Por no hablar de la unión ante el peligro de Gryffindor.

Inteligencia y erudición, menuda gilipollez. Para lo único que servía aquello era para que cada uno se preocupara únicamente de si mismo y sus calificaciones en los exámenes.

_¿De qué sirve la inteligencia cuando estás sólo?_

Tan ensimismada iba en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento había chocado con alguien más. Alzó la vista de la punta de sus zapatos desgastados y se topó con unos ojos increíblemente cristalinos, azules.

- Joder… perdona. – Ron Weasley se puso en cuclillas para recoger la túnica de Mandy (que había caído al suelo por el choque) y se alzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Parecía tener prisa. Debió pensar que la razón por la que ella no articulaba palabra era que pensaba que era un patán porque volvió a repetir, rascándose la nuca en un gesto que se le antojó encantador: – Lo siento.

Mandy podía ser una mujer dura en muchos sentidos cuando se trataba de un hombre. No se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, no abría la boca a no ser que fuera necesario, no daba falsas esperanzas. Podría decirse que con respecto al amor andaba con pies de plomo, pero por primera vez en su vida no supo que decir ante un chico.

Mentiría si dijera que era la primera vez que se fijaba en Ronald Weasley; alto, explosivo, tan honesto que a veces dolía. Ron, amigo de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, inalcanzable. Aquella era la primera vez que hablaban desde… siempre.

- Yo no.

El estómago le dio un vuelto cuando él sonrió quedamente.

- ¡Ron! – se escucharon las voces de Fred y George a coro desde una de las gradas, por lo visto le habían estado guardando un sitio para ver el partido desde las primeras filas. – Si te das un poco de prisa aún podrás ver como la gente se va del campo.

Al hermano menor se le colorearon las orejas.

- No hace falta que gritéis y no me sermoneéis, ¿vale? – Mandy pasaba su mirada por los tres como si se tratara de un partido de tenis. Era una imagen peculiar, sobretodo si contaba con el factor de que estaban hablando a gritos. – Estaba… - hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza- que más da.

Fred se giró hacia George con una sonrisilla que no podía presagiar nada bueno. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos supiera lo que estaba pasando, el primero se había arrodillado en el suelo y le cogía la mano al segundo, que batía las pestañas con fingido coqueteo.

- Hermione, oh, Hermione, tu amor es precioso como un escreguto de color. – recitó con voz dulzona Fred, imitando el tono bajo de Ron bastante acertadamente.

George se había despeinado el pelo previamente y le miraba con expresión sabihonda.

- Bésame tonto. – ambos se abrazaron y cayeron con un golpe seco al suelo de las gradas desapareciendo de su vista, aunque de vez en cuando se oía un _"¡sí, SÍ!" _bastante elocuente. A esas alturas Ron ya apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza y Mandy no podía contener la risa, limpiándose de vez en cuando alguna que otra lágrima imaginaria.

Cuando las dos cabezas pelirrojas y despeinadas volvieron a asomar por encima de los asientos, el de los ojos azules les dedicó un _"moríos" _que pareció dejarles K.O.

- ¿Siempre son así? – se aventuró la Ravenclaw con los ojos oscuros aún brillando aún. El Weasley pareció recordar que ella seguía ahí, a su lado, y esta vez también sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, no debería hacerle mucha gracia que hubiera presenciado una escena semejante.

- No. – frunció los labios, descontento- Son peores.

Mandy dejó escapar una carcajada suave, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más la voz de George volvía a oírse en los terrenos.

- ¡Nuestro Ronnie se hace mayor!

Los ojos de Ron parecían lanzar chispas, pero Fred no se dio por aludido.

- Y parece que fue ayer cuando se meaba en la cama... –suspiró.

Ése fue el detonante. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Gryffindor que había estado a su lado subía los escalones que llevaban a la grada de dos en dos con los ojos entrecerrados, respirando con fuerza.

- ¡Corre, Fred, corre! – gritaba George, que había emprendido la huída en cuanto había visto la expresión sombría en la cara de su hermano. Fred no tardó en alcanzarle, riendo a mandíbula batiente.

Sin darse cuenta la morena estaba sonriendo como una idiota mientras observaba la escena. Cuando se dio cuenta y se dispuso a reemprender el camino hacia el castillo ya era demasiado tarde; Zacharias se apoyaba sobre el palo de la escoba con el uniforme lleno de barro y el pelo revuelto frente a ella sin dejar de mirarla intensamente.

Como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, Mandy pasó de largo al hufflepuff hundiendo sus pies en la hierba fresca.

- ¡Vamos!, ¿qué tiene él que no tenga yo? – replicó con una ceja en alto cuando ella estaba a su altura. La de los ojos negros se paró, quedando ambos muy cerca y abrió la boca para responder. Pero cuando vio la expresión anhelante en la cara de él decidió que podía hacerle sufrir un poquito más. Sólo un poquito.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando la voz dramática del chico se hizo paso a través del fuerte viento hasta su oído.

- ¿Es porque soy hufflepuff?

De espaldas a él y sin dejar de caminar, Mandy esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

&&&

Estaba desesperada. Había buscado a Marietta en el baño de mujeres en el que solía estar Myrtle, en la cabaña de Hagrid, en el Gran Comedor, aula por aula, en la lechucería… bajo la moqueta de los pasillos, en los cajones, tras los cuadros. Pero nada, no conseguía encontrarla.

Se había percatado de la ausencia de su amiga aquella misma mañana cuando al volver de herbología no la había hallado sentada en la butaca de siempre en la sala común. Podía parecer una majadería, pero desde que tenía memoria todos los miércoles por la tarde a las cinco y tres minutos Marietta Edgecombe la esperaba sentada en aquel _maldito _sillón.

Que no estuviera ahí sólo podía significar una cosa: problemas.

Se dejó caer en el sofá azul y enterró la cabeza entre las manos, llamando la atención de todas las demás águilas, que le miraron con curiosidad, aunque aquello era lo de menos. La puerta de la torre se abrió segundos después y Mandy se puso de pie como si hubiera sido impulsada por un resorte invisible, corriendo al encuentro de Justin.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, su voz ronca. Justin negó lentamente con la cabeza, pálido como la cera. A decir verdad su cara había adquirido ese insano color amarillento desde que Mandy le había informado de la desaparición no oficial (por el momento) de su amiga, en clase de pociones compartidas.

Una fuerte oleada de desazón le subió a la garganta desde su estómago. Sintió ganas de vomitar.

- ¿Estáis buscando a esa chica rubia tan simpática? – Mandy ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Luna Lovegood estaba de pie a su lado con la varita en la oreja izquierda y los ojos claros abiertos de par en par. Asintió. – La he visto esta mañana, creo que iba al bosque prohibido, y es una lástima porque ella siempre me defendía de los chicos que…

- ¿Qué Marietta iba dónde? – no pudo evitar chillar. Luna cortó su monólogo a la mitad y paseó su mirada por toda la sala común. Mandy también lo hizo, comprobando que, efectivamente, todos tenían la vista fija en ellas.

- Al bosque prohibido. Yo le he preguntado porqué lloraba, pero no me lo ha querido decir. Normalmente no lo haría, pero parecía tan triste…

Se pasó una mano por el pelo con tanta fuerza que pensó que se arrancaría algún mechón intentando evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos. Respiró con fuerza, contando hasta diez internamente.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Justin le estaba hablando, y cuando fijó su vista en él todo lo que pudo oír fue

- …a lo mejor Nott lo sabe, es su novio, ¿no?

No fue difícil atar cabos. Aquel bastardo de Nott, cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

Justin, Luna y, en definitiva, todos los ravenclaws que poblaban la sala común la conocían lo suficiente como para saber que algo no andaba bien, así cuando salió corriendo prácticamente azotando la puerta ninguno dudó en seguirla a donde quiera que fuera.

Bajó tres pares de escaleras, tropezó con cientos de armaduras y maldijo mil veces antes de toparse con el slytherin y abordarlo en uno de los pasillos con los nudillos tan apretados que la mano entera se había vuelto blanca. Lo arrinconó contra la pared con la varita en alto y en vez de gritar como todos pensaban que haría habló con voz calmada y serena dirigiéndose a Theodore.

- ¿Dónde está Marietta? – preguntó, y su tono admitiría únicamente la verdad. Pero Nott, observando al tumulto que se apiñaba a su alrededor sonrió con suficiencia, apartándola de él con un brusco empujón.

- ¿Es que no te has enterado? esa furcia ya no es asunto mío. – dijo con voz venenosa, y Justin cerró los ojos tras Mandy, aplacando la furia que el apelativo había despertado en él. – Ahora tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme.

Nott pasó su mano por la cintura de Parkinson, a su lado, y se encargó de hacerles saber de que hablaba cuando decía _más importantes_ juntando su boca con la de ella. Los demás slytherins le corearon con palmas, risotadas y algún que otro _"campeón" _que no consiguió sino hacer hervir más la sangre de los dos amigos, que a duras penas aguantaban las ganas de lanzarles una imperdonable.

Y entonces un comentario se escuchó por encima de los demás, Crabble moviendo los labios y las palabras llegando hasta Mandy, amortiguadas por las risas venenosas de las otras serpientes.

- _Menuda cara se le ha quedado a la rubia cuando les ha visto en el Gran Comedor, ¿eh? _

Ella alzó la vista de nuevo hacia Nott, que la miraba con los labios enrojecidos por la fricción y una semi sonrisa complacida. Sabía que él había oído también el desafortunado comentario de Crabble, y ella sabía que él lo sabía. Antes de que los demás ravenclaws tuvieran tiempo para pestañear, Mandy apretaba la varita contra el cuello de Theodore con tanta fuerza que éste gimió quedamente.

- No te la mereces. – susurró Mandy, su voz impregnada de rabia.

Marietta bebía los vientos por él desde que habían coincidido en el expreso. Estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por peligrosa que fuera. Estaría dispuesta a morir por él si Nott se lo pedía, _maldita sea. _

Unas manos la asieron fuertemente por la cintura y la alejaron del infeliz slytherin a pesar de sus movimientos bruscos por liberarse. Hasta que se cansó de moverse y se quedó de pie con la mirada perdida en la ventana del pasillo, sintiendo aún las manos cálidas a través de la ropa.

- Tranquilízate. Marietta nunca te perdonaría que le pusieras una mano encima. – la voz de Zacharias actuó en ella como un bálsamo, logrando que se relajase y destensara todos los músculos de los hombros y brazos. En realidad, pensó, le traías sin cuidado si Marietta la perdonaba o no porque aquel grandísimo cabrón estaba pidiendo a gritos que alguien le hiciera sufrir, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para pronunciar un hechizo, ni siquiera para arremeter con uno no verbal.

Pero Justin tenía energía por los dos.

- ¡Hijo de puta! – el puño del hufflepuff impactó contra el estómago de Nott obligándole a doblarse en dos sobre si mismo. El tumulto de serpientes calló y se limitó a ver como se retorcía hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Nadie se acercó hasta él para ayudarle.

Cuando se levantó ayudándose de la pared para no volver a caer miró a Mandy con los ojos velados y, tras dejar escapar una mueca de dolor, se alejó por el pasillo seguido por los demás slytherins.

Juró ver como Malfoy sonreía al pasar por su lado, pero su pelo platino desapareció rápidamente tras la primera esquina junto a todos los demás antes de que pudiera comprobarlo.

_¿Y ahora qué? _

No podía salir del castillo para buscarla por el toque de queda, y en caso de que consiguiera un permiso especial poniendo cualquier excusa era imposible adentrarse en el bosque prohibido sin protección alguna y sin que Dumbledore se enterase. La única alternativa era alertar a los profesores, que con un poco de suerte achacarían su huída a un capricho adolescente y pospondrían la búsqueda a la mañana del día siguiente. Después de todo, ¿quién, que no fueran los de su misma casa, iba a tomar en serio el argumento de Luna Lovegood?

Apoyó su espalda en la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Justin, de pie a su lado. Sus nudillos tenían mala pinta, seguramente no tardarían demasiado en sangrar. Mandy lo miró con expresión ausente, medio resignada medio enfurecida.

-Nada. – dijo, y se escucharon murmullos de descontento por parte de las demás águilas, que habían formado un círculo a su alrededor. – Avisar a Flitwick y esperar a que la encuentren o sea ella la que decida volver. – sonrió amargamente y una lágrima furtiva resbaló por su mejilla. La limpió con la manga de su jersey color lima, con rabia.

Luna dio un paso adelante.

- ¿Vamos a rendirnos sin haberlo intentado?

- ¿Cuántas oportunidades tienen tres adolescentes de sobrevivir en el bosque prohibido, de noche y sin la protección de un profesor? – restalló ella, pero la Lovegood no pareció amilanarse por el tono duro de su voz. Más bien al contrario, dio otro paso adelante con los ojos azules brillando con una determinación rara en ella.

- Ninguna, ¿pero qué me dices de todo ravenclaw? ¿cuántas oportunidades tendríamos entonces? – Michael Corner, serio, decidido, también había dado un paso adelante, situándose frente a ella, junto a Luna.

Mandy se puso en pie lentamente mirando a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Dos chicos de catorce años eran todo ravenclaw? _

Padma Patil, que había estado observándolo todo desde un rincón decidió no quedarse atrás.

- Marietta no sólo era amiga tuya, ¿sabes? – la morena ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la chica estaba llorando. – No pienso dejarla en manos de un bicho asqueroso cualquiera.

Otro murmullo colectivo y Cho Chang avanzando un paso, cogiendo la mano de Padma.

- Yo nunca la he soportado, pero por las barbas de Merlín que no voy a dejar que muera sola ahí fuera.

- Ni yo. – Terry Boot.

- Ni yo. – Lisa Turpin.

- Yo tampoco. – Eddie Carmichael.

Justin sonrió a su lado.

- Y yo no voy a ser menos. – Roger Davies.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los ravenclaws que la habían seguido hasta Nott habían dado un paso al frente y la miraban directamente a los ojos sin titubear.

Una punzada de orgullo se abrió paso a través de la desesperación en su pecho.

_Qué diablos. _

- ¿Entonces a qué estamos esperando? – dijo, sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez aquel día. – Vamos a por Marietta.

&&&

La lluvia caía con fuerza en la entrada al bosque prohibido empapándolos a todos. Antes de entrar, Mandy se dio la oportunidad de mirarlos a todos, uno por uno, a la cara. Tal vez no volverían a verse nunca. Tal vez no volverían a ver la luz del sol después de esa noche y si eso pasaba no le gustaría quedarse con la sensación de no haberles dicho lo que pensaba.

- Chicos. – los diecinueve dejaron de comprobar su varita para mirarla. – Gracias.

- Dejémonos de sentimentalismos y pasemos a la acción. – bramó Zacharias, el único hufflepuff que se había sumado a la búsqueda además de Justin. Sin pensárselo dos veces se adentraron en la oscuridad del bosque con las varitas en alto, murmurando un escueto _lumos._

El silencio que reinaba allí dentro era, como mínimo, inquietante. Su respiración agitada era lo único que podía oír y la luz procedente de su varita junto a algún que tronco de árbol era todo lo que podía ver. No le gustaba la sensación pegajosa que le producía el aire ni el olor dulzón, como a azufre, que traía consigo la lluvia. De vez en cuando podíaescuchar el correteo de alguna criatura minúscula moviéndose a sus pies y no podía evitar que el pulso se le acelerase aún más si esque aquello era posible.

- A este paso no la encontraremos nunca. – murmuró Terry contra su oído, tan asustado que la voz le temblaba. Parecía ser que Mandy no era la única que tenía miedo, tanto que los huesos estaban empezando a entumecérsele y las rodillas se negaban a doblarse para seguir caminando.

- ¿Alguna idea? – Zacharias lanzó la pregunta al aire recostándose sobre el tronco de un árbol. Llevaban un buen rato caminando y todavía no había rastro de Marietta. Podría ser que estuviera desesperada, pero definitivamente no era tan rápida como para alejarse de la salida a una velocidad semejante.

Suspiró. En realidad sí había una manera de saber si estaba cerca o lejos, pero dudaba que fuera a funcionar. De todas maneras se dijo que no perdía nada por intentarlo.

- _¡Accio_ broche! – gritó al aire con la imagen de la serpiente halada que Nott había regalado a su amiga días antes en la cabeza. Donde quiera que estuviera Marietta llevaría consigo el objeto de plata, seguro.

Los demás magos y brujas se quedaron en silencio, atentos al más mínimo ruido, pero no pasó nada. Todo lo que podía escucharse era el canto de algún ave extraña y el viento abriéndose paso a través de las hojas.

- Deberíamos… - empezó Justin, pero calló rápidamente. Un gemido y el sonido de algo cortando el aire, algo pequeño que llegó sin percances hasta la mano derecha de Mandy, que lo atrapó al vuelo.

Abrió el puño encontrándose, efectivamente, con la serpiente con alas y ojos de zafiro de Marietta. Luna contuvo la respiración mientras giraba frenéticamente su cabeza mirando en todas direcciones.

- Eso no ha sonado muy lejos de aquí, ¿verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa amplia, contagiándoles el sentimiento de esperanza a todos los demás.

- Por aquí. – Mandy corrió con la varita en alto sin importarle si la seguían o no, clavándose alguna que otra rama en los brazos y piernas de vez en cuando y tropezando con la raíz de algún árbol que sobresalía del suelo hasta llegar a un claro del bosque, jadeando. Los árboles desaparecían y el suelo estaba completamente embarrado y húmedo, pero no fue aquello lo que le llamó la atención, sino un bulto de tamaño mediano que se retorcía en el suelo temblando de frío. Creyó reconocer un mechón de pelo rubio entre la maraña de hojas resecas y telarañas del suelo.

- ¿Marietta? – se aventuró.

Otro gemido, esta vez más fuerte, más claro, y Mandy se acercó a ella sin pensárselo dos veces, arañando la superficie pegajosa hasta descubrir su cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aún respiraba.

Un momento, _¿telarañas?_

- ¡Joder, Mandy! – el grito desgarrador de Zacharias la sobresaltó e hizo que alzara la cabeza, topándose con ocho enormes patas peludas. Temiéndose lo peor continuó subiendo, encontrándose esta vez con dos ojos rojos cuarteados que reflejaban su propia cara desencajada. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Una araña. Una araña _gigante. _

Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Marietta tan lentamente como pudo para no alertar a la criatura y después la cargó sobre su hombro izquierdo. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero no iba a dejar a su amiga a merced de aquella cosa. Cuando un líquido de color blanquecino pasó rozando su pierna derecha echó a correr hacia el grupo tan rápido como su peso y el de la rubia se lo permitían. Casi había llegado junto a ellos cuando resbaló con el barro y cayó al suelo con un ruido seco, temblando de pies a cabeza.

La araña se acercaba a una velocidad inhumana moviendo sus asquerosas patas, así que los demás no tuvieron demasiado tiempo para pensar; Michael y Cho alzaron sus varitas y pronunciaron el hechizo al mismo tiempo haciendo que impactara sobre la piel peluda del arácnido.

-_ ¡Locomotor mortis! _

Las patas del enorme bicho se pegaron como si se hubieran unido por pegamento mágico y ésta cayó al suelo con un rugido gutural. No necesitaron más señal que aquella; Zacharias se cargó a Mandy a la espalda y Justin se hizo cargo de Marietta, corriendo ambos en cabeza de todos los demás, que les seguían girándose de vez en cuando para comprobar que la araña no se había levantado y se arrastraba tras ellos.

Cuando quedaron de nuevo bajo el cielo nublado de los terrenos de Hogwarts apenas podían creer que siguieran vivos.

- Lo hemos… - Lisa paró para tomar aire. – lo hemos conseguido. – sonrió.

Justin fue el primero en reír sonoramente, pasándose una mano por el pelo rizado alborotándolo más que nunca.

Algunos, como Padma y Mandy, lloraban en silencio. Gracias a dios.

_Gracias a dios. _

&&&

- Como no te des prisa Zacharias se cansará de esperarte y se buscará a otra para ir a Hogsmeade.

Mandy miró a Marietta con suficiencia mientras se peinaba frente al espejo de la habitación.

- Está bien, - rectificó la rubia – Zacharias nunca se buscaría otra, pero podrías dejar de hacerte la difícil y decirle que sí de una vez, ¿no?

La morena rió suavemente, dejando el cepillo sobre la cómoda.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ir con él?

Marietta se cruzó de brazos, entrecerró los ojos y cerró la puerta del baño tras ella. Segundos después todo lo que podía oírse en la habitación era el correr del agua caliente de la ducha.

- Déjame pensar. – retumbó la voz cantarina de la de los ojos azules, traspasando la puerta de roble macizo. – Que tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas, estás loca por él… - asomó la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta y fingió pensárselo durante unos segundos. – y llevas más de media hora arreglándote para dar transformaciones con hufflepuff.

Cerró la puerta con una risotada antes de que el cepillo de Mandy impactara contra su cara.

"_Las águilas somos diferentes, especiales. _

_Y si, puede que no seamos las más valientes ni las más astutas, puede que no destaquemos en quidditch y que no nos acepten los estirados de la alta sociedad, pero ¿qué importa? No sabrás lo que es la libertad hasta que no hayas aceptado que ser Ravenclaw significa mucho más que todo eso. _

_Significa enamorarse de magos inalcanzables y reírte de las calificaciones de Crabble y Goyle, saltarte las reglas de vez en cuando y ver la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de McGonagall, escuchar ese "no me lo esperaba de ti" tan gratificante. _

_Quizá la inteligencia no sea tan frívola como yo pensaba. Quizá merece la pena sentir el azul y el bronce. _

_Quizá, después de todo, sí haya encontrado aquí a mis iguales."_

_Mandy Brocklehurst_

**Fin**

&&&

_Y bien, ¿que os ha parecido? es bastante más largo de lo que en un principio pretendía, pero me gusta el resultado. Una oda a Ravenclaw, mi casa, porque hay vida más allá de Gryffindor y Slytherin. _

_Mi respuesta oficial a mi propio reto –sí, habéis leído bien- del foro **Dramione**_.

_Agradecería que dejarais un review con vuestra opinión. ¿Bueno, malo, regular? ¿no contestes tus propios retos la próxima vez? _

_De todas formas, gracias por leerme otra vez. _

_Se os quiere, _

_**Earwen Neruda**_


End file.
